


Cinnamon and Sugar

by DnAStories



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Cozy, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnAStories/pseuds/DnAStories
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel baking in Ciel's apartment. Made for the Autumn SebasCiel Week hosted by  @griever-bit-my-finger & @robstarfan666.





	Cinnamon and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a continuation of the Cozy Feels in the Woods fic I made earlier.

Ciel walked into his apartment after the unusually cold day, he kicked off his Vans and threw his fluffy coat onto the couch. He was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive, he had a later class but they both decided that today was the best day for baking.

Ciel had volunteered, well mostly thrust into the position of making desserts for a club he was in with Lizzy. She did say he was fantastic at baking and had the best taste for sweets, but it's not like he even asked to do it. There was no arguing with her, and he knew this which is why he is in his apartment's kitchen mixing up batter for snickerdoodles. The apartment started to swirl with the smell of cinnamon and sugar, this was only the first of four desserts he had to make. Taking the request from the group and making a tally, a real pain in his ass Ciel thought as he rolled the sugar mixture onto the dough. 

There was a knock at the door, it was Sebastian, the tall raven-haired man who invented him hiking about a month ago. "Just come in! My hands are covered in dough!" He shouted from the kitchen. Sebastian walked in with bags full of ingredients for the rest of the desserts Ciel was talked into making. Sebastian was talked into helping himself by Ciel's sweet promises of kisses and movies after, with some hot drinks and blankets too.

He set several bags of groceries down on the table only for Ciel to look at him as if he was crazy.

"So not on this table?"

"Never on that table, I work on that table, they go in the pantry."

"But I need to set them down before I do that."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian just shrugged and put them all on the pantry floor.

"Ya know what..."

"Oh, what?" He wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist hugging him from behind. He ran a hand up the smaller man's chest to pinch his cheek and plant a kiss on the other one.

"Nevermind, just let me get back to laying the cookies out on the sheet."

"Not without the kiss you promised." Sebastian turned Ciel around to face him. Ciel smiled up at him leaning on his tippee toes, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, to try and kiss his tall boyfriend. Sebastian leaned down, pulling Ciel's lips against his. They held each other close lips pressed tightly, Ciel slides his tongue gently across Sebastian's as he if was asking so eagerly for them to extend the passion. Sebastian let him in, swirling his tongue against Ciel's. 

Ciel broke the kiss, his eyes widening. "Wait! The cookies!" He yelled out, running over putting the pan of cookies into the oven. "You sexy ass, I still have to get this done you know?"

"You'll be fine, you know you want to do it again."

"Yes but I have to get this done, Lizzy-"

"Very charismatically talked you into it."

"Well I do like baking, and the club is nice. But since your here, can you finish up the cookies, I want to get out of my school clothes."Sebastian turned to him with a very devious smile. "And change into comfortable clothes you thirsty ass," Ciel added to the end of it causing Sebastian to laugh and nearly spill the bowl full of cinnamon and sugar. 

Ciel quickly made it to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Now was the most crucial decision of the night. What to wear, he wanted to look cute n sexy but not like he's  _ really _ wanting it was his thought process. He sifted through his clothes, moving clothes around in his closet looking for the right thing. He finally decided on short pajama shorts, blue ones with little stars on them and a black flannel that was too big for him but it was his favorite. He came out of his room to the smell of several dozen baked snickerdoodles, Sebastian was working fast. He even had made them some hot apple cider in the time Ciel took to get changed.

"Hey, did you finish all the snickerdoodles? How, if like they take a certain amount of time to bake in the oven?"

Sebastian nodded, scooping the remaining few from the pan to the cooling rack. "Easy, I just put more on the pan and found a way to bake two pans at once."

"Oh well look at you Mr. Engineer."

"I am a business major, so its just efficiency." After saying this he turned to face Ciel, his eyes widening from surprise.

"What? I know it's big but it's so damn comfortable."

"You have something under that right?"

"Uhm yeah, its just shorts under this, I'm not going to walk out in just a flannel, we aren't there yet."

"Please tell me when we are, cause holy shit." Sebastian shot him a wink.

Ciel laughed and pushed him back from the counter. "Oh shut up, we still have more to make so no touching or teasing till we are done got it?"

Sebastian made a fake pout, "Well I guess since you asked so nicely."

Ciel just rolled his eyes, cutting up apples for the tart. Sebastian's help made the baking get done much quicker than expected, the tart had a crust and was filled in no time. Ciel just had to finish up adding cinnamon onto the top and putting the final layer of crust to cover it before putting it into the oven. As soon as Ciel had put it into the oven and stepped back from the oven, Sebastian had pushed their lips together in a very eager kiss.

"Hey wait-" a Peck "We arent-" Another kiss "Exactly done Sebas-" Ciel finally gave up trying to tell Sebastian and just kissed him back. Ciel was pushed against the counter, then he was picked up and placed on top, all the while his lips pressed against his lover's. Ciel pulled him closer, tugging on his shirt nearly pulling it up. He wrapped his legs around his raven-haired boyfriend, their lips parting for a small breath before pushed together once again. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian to pull himself up, sliding a sly hand up his shirt. Sebastian pulled away with a small gasp and looked into Ciel's bright blue eyes. He let the gaze linger then slowly looked down and had a dumb-looking smile from what Ciel thought.

"Those shorts are just, so friggen cute, like not in a sexy way, just so cute."

"You really couldn't help yourself could you, to just ruin this mood, and embarrass me could you?"

"Of course not, you know my favorite hobby is to tease you so I can smooch your pouty face."

"Mmmmm hmmm" Ciel hopped down from the counter, getting ready to pull the tart from the oven. Sebastian just stood leaning against the counter, watching Ciel bend over and pull the tart from the oven. Then Sebastian saw what the shorts were actually showing off. 

He bit his lip "So how long until it's just us and movies?"

"Just one more thing, its brownies so it should be really quick"

"Oh good"

"Now you're going to be in the mood? Not going to tease me now? Why the sudden change?"

"Remembering how unbelievably hot you are, and how I am allowed to kiss ya."

"Good." Ciel then shot him a smirk and leaned against the counter, making his booty stick out. "Now help me finish up the brownies so we can get to cuddling."

Sebastian nodded eagerly, then quickly helped Ciel get the brownie into the oven. In the process, Sebastian had spilled some brownie mix onto his shirt, a noticeable stain.

"Oh no! Well, you do kinda deserve it for being thirsty."

"Yeah, yeah, Can I clean it?"

Ciel nodded, "You can just put it in the washer and it should come out fine."

Sebastian slipped his shirt off, showing off his fit chest and abs. Ciel bit his lips letting his eyes trail down to Sebastian's waist, where his there was a very noticeable V line that leads down to his pants. Ciel looked back up at the cocky looking man, who didn't have to say a single word for Ciel to know what he was thinking.

"Yes I know, I know I'm the thirsty one, don't even start it." Ciel shook his head and set the oven timer.

"I don't have to say anything to know."

"Know what exactly?

"That you want to get this over with soon for our own fun."

"Oh shut it, and go pick a movie."

Sebastian smiled, shrugged and walked over to the couch where he sat down and flipped through the several movies on Netflix. Ciel soon joined him with a few blankets. Ciel dropped them on Sebastian, then he sat on his lap.

"Do you mind? I still haven't picked the movie."

"Oh not at all, you can do it, Sebastian, I just want to sit here to wait for the brownies." Ciel started to wiggle his butt on Sebastian, teasing him more and more.

"Yeah, yeah sure that was your idea."

Ciel just pursed his lips and shrugged.

The oven timer beeped shortly after Ciel was done teasing, and he had to pull himself up from Sebastian's lap to get the brownie from the oven. He bent over, giving Sebastian another teasing pose before taking the brownie from the oven and setting it with the rest of the desserts. He covered them all, and then he set each one ready for the club tomorrow.

Ciel ran over to Sebastian wrapping his arms around. He sat right in his lap, not paying much attention to his cider or the movie, and just enjoyed the moment of them together with their kiss.


End file.
